CADA PIEZA EN EL AMOR
by Harumigirl
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre las diferentes maneras que tienen Faye y Spike de demostrarse su amor-odio, algunas sinceras, otras románticas, otras apasionadas y otras tantas despedazándose entre sí. Con algunos shots subidos de tono, sólo mayores. Se aceptan sugerencias para futuros shots.
1. 1 SESIÓN SEMANAL

**MI PRIMER SERIE DE ONE- SHOTS.**

**COWBOY BEBOP NO ME PETENECE. **

**ESTE PRIMER SHOT SALIÓ DE MI MENTE CON LA AYUDA DE LA SERIE THE CLIENT LIST (QUE TAMPOCO ES MIA)**

**-situaciones altamente subidas de tono. **

**CADA PIEZA EN EL AMOR (ONE SHOTS**)

**SESION SEMANAL Y ALGO MÁS**.

Cada semana era un vaivén de sensaciones, Faye Valentine sentía que su nuevo trabajo le dejaba más experiencias de lo que se imaginaba, incluso cuando empezó a trabajar en _esto_, no se había dado la oportunidad de una visión diferente frente a cada persona que pasaba por el complejo donde hacía su labor.

Para ser sincera, cuando dejó la Bebop después del regreso de Spike Spiegel a la misma, se sintió tranquila pues era hora de empezar de nuevo, no se despidió, ni siquiera dejó una carta o algo parecido, sólo dio un fuerte abrazo a Jet, tomó sus maletas, que eran pocas y decidió seguir adelante, llevándose sus recuerdos, su memoria antes perdida y su corazón indiferente yá al efecto que Spike pudiera tener en ella. Era hora de tomarse más enserio las cosas, no podía seguir esperando por algo que tal vez no llegaría. Así de simple, sólo se fue.

Tres semanas después encontró un viejo apartamento en renta a unas cuadras de su nuevo trabajo, a veces el destino es divertidamente cruel, pese a su gusto por la escasa ropa y la que lograba ponerse encima que era catalogada como ajustada, nunca hizo nada que pudiera convertirla en una _"zorra"_. Podía jactarse de eso, era coqueta, insinuosa, atrevida, a veces utilizaba su sensualidad para conseguir uno que otro beneficio, pero nunca, sinceramente, se prostituyó. Nunca.

Hasta ahora. _Bueno casi_.

Su nuevo trabajo consistía en lo siguiente: cinco días a la semana y a veces un sexto, cuando le apetecía o lo necesitaba, debía entrar del medio día hasta las nueve de la noche, en el Red Queen´s club un lugar en Marte legalizado para otorgar masajes de cuerpo entero y _algo más_ a cualquier hombre dispuesto a pagar en efectivo la cuota establecida, a decir verdad, el club de masajes, no era cualquier lugar, se encontraba establecido en la mejor zona de la ciudad, una lista de clientes millonarios encabezaban los nombres de quiénes la habían hecho su masajista favorita.

Madam Rubí. Una mujer en sus cuarenta y tantos años casi cincuentas, pero con aparente menor edad, muy bien conservada, pelirroja, delgada con facciones afiladas, enmarcadas con alguna que otra cirugía plástica. Dueña del Red Queen´s, la contrató sin basilar en cuanto la vio. Faye no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo más que presentarse como ella es, la verdad fue la primera oportunidad que vio en un anuncio de clasificados, no se esforzó en encontrar otra cosa, digamos un poca menos atrevida, pero que decir, cualquier duda se disipó en cuanto tuvo su primer cheque en las manos, más las propinas de los clientes que eran bastante generosas, además para terminar de convencerla, Madam Rubí le ofreció dos cosas indispensables muy difíciles de rechazar, seguro médico y la libertad total a Faye para elegir a sus clientes o bien rechazarlos en el peor de los casos con la seguridad de que dentro de los cuartos de masajes privados, no pasaría nada que la misma Faye no quisiera que pasase. Sin compromisos ni obligaciones con los clientes, efectiva libertad, pero a cambio, Madam Rubí le pidió utilizar sus encantos para atraer a los hombres y comprometerse con ella, esforzarse con alegrar y satisfacer a los clientes que Faye eligiera para que regresaran por ella.

Y así fue, desde que comenzó a trabajar, los clientes regulares eran aquellos que requerían de sus servicios dos a veces tres veces por semana, dejando al término de cada sesión un pago y una generosa propina que bien valían la pena. Se hizo, de tal fama en el negocio que los nuevos clientes preguntaban directamente por ella, recibiendo el celo de alguna de sus compañeras y los halagos de otras, el mayor de todos proveniente de la Madam, que le convenía demasiado tener a la señorita Valentine entre sus chicas.

La verdad, reflexionaba Faye, desde hace mucho tiempo comenzó a disfrutar de su trabajo, más de lo que debería, había explorado puntos sensibles que no se había imaginado que un hombre tenía, otorgaba con sus mágicas manos la relajación muscular de todo hombre que entrara a su cuarto privado y en otras ocasiones cuando estaba dispuesta relajaba unas zonas y endurecía otras, con un _final feliz_ como lo llamaba la dueña. De más decir, que se estaba convirtiendo en una experta en su trabajo, no era buena era la mejor. Y cuando algún cliente deseaba ser rudo con ella, dejaba que su arma (la cual llevaba siempre consigo) les explicara a esos tipos, como debían tratar a quién amablemente decidía hacerlos sentir bien.

Pero así como tenía por clientes a algunos malparidos hijos de puta, también tenía a los mejores prospectos de la ciudad, solteros, casados, comprometidos, divorciados, viudos, todos ellos con ganas de quedar satisfechos y ser placenteramente atendidos, a veces con extraños gustos que Faye se daba l lujo de complacer, le pedían vestirse desde una dulce maestra, pasando por una colegiala, una enfermera, una sirvienta francesa, hasta llegaban a comprarle ellos mismos los atuendos que le pedían usar, y la verdad con eso ella también se divertía, le divertía sentirse deseada más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada en sus años anteriores, desde que despertó del crio-sueño.

Otra verdad que debería decir, pensaba, era que a veces cuando se encontraba complaciendo a esos extraños hombres, alguien venía a su mente, cerraba los ojos y pensaba que quién la acariciaba no era el hombre que pagaba por ella sino el hombre que ella amaba, el único hombre que no podía tener, tal vez el que nunca llegaría a tener. El hombre que se fue y regresó pero no por ella.

* * *

HOY CUMPLIA un año desde que comenzó a trabajar, sus compañeras junto con Madam Rubí, le celebraban en la parte de atrás del establecimiento, que correspondía a la zona de descanso entre un cliente y otro, de las chicas. La romani sonreía, pero por dentro seguía extrañando lo que alguna vez fue, lo que alguna vez tuvo, lo que no dejó ir por no quedarse a luchar.

-"A la mierda con eso"- pensó con una sonrisa fingida- Gracias por apoyarme en mi primer año chicas- les dijo a sus compañeras.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, has sido una muy buena inversión- le dijo la Madam, alzando una copa llena de champaña que le reglaron para celebrar.

Todas chocaron sus copas, de nuevo.

-Bien bien, todas vuelvan al trabajo- les dijo la dueña palmeando sus manos para darles prisa a sus trabajadores- Que ésas propinas no van a ganarse solas- finalizó y se dirigió a Faye antes de retirarse del salón- Querida, tienes un cliente nuevo en la sala VIP, ésta esperándote y pagó mucho por ti, un poco más del precio por el _trato especial_- dijo guiñándole el ojo- Si fuera tu me daba prisa, es realmente un hombre de los que ya no hay, si tuviera veinte años menos, lo atraparía para mí- se rió.- Ahh- dijo antes de retirarse- Me pidió explícitamente que te pusieras lo que hay en la bolsa de regalo dejé junto a tu casillero, no me decepciones Faye- dicho esto salió dejando sola a la ojiverde en el salón.

-"Aquí vamos de nuevo"- pensó, terminando de un trago toda la copa de champaña. Acto seguido revisó lo que había dentro de la bolsa, un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje verde que consistía en un sostén, una pantaleta y para cubrir ésta ultima una pequeña prenda que simulaba una falda del mismo encaje, que al momento de ponérsela, se dio cuenta de que ésta le llegaba unos milímetros (casi nada) por debajo del los glúteos, apenas ocultando la pantaleta.

Vestida así se dirigió a la sala correspondiente que le asignaban para sus _sesiones especiales_, ésas en las que el masaje llevaba más allá. Su único consuelo era que Madam, le había dicho que el nuevo cliente era atractivo y su efusividad no hizo a Faye dudar. Abrió la puerta por la que ella entraba a la sala. Ésta era grande y ésta al igual que las demás salas, tenían dos puertas en ambos extremos, una para la entrada de los clientes que comunicaba con los pasillos de afuera y otra puerta por la que entraban las trabajadoras que comunicaba a los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de descanso, las duchas y los vestidores que sólo ellas podían utilizar. La puerta por la que ella entró tenía enfrente dándole un metro de distancia una persiana semitransparente que reflejaba su figura justo a la vista del cliente que debía encontrarse ya en la mesa de masajes al centro del salón, éste adornado con velas aromáticas y una luz tenue que ayudaban aún más a reflejar la silueta de la ojiverde a través de la persiana.

Escuchó como su cliente subía a la mesa central y se acomodaba las sabanas blancas, esperando por ella, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho- dijo saliendo de la persiana- Te prometo que valdrá la pena el… - no pudo terminar, al verse sorprendida cuando descubrió la identidad de su cliente, se quedó paralizada. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando vio a Spike Spiegel desnudo (sabía que estaba desnudo, el protocolo del masaje lo requería) cubierto de la cadera para abajo con las sabanas blancas, recostado sobre la mesa, levantándose ligeramente al estar recargado sobre sus codos para apreciarla mejor.

-Más te vale, pagué mucho por ti, Faye- le dijo el hombre en tono sardónico casi frió, pero con voz aterciopelada que mezclaba la intensión- No tienes idea de cuánto me costó encontrarte y me costó el triple poder pagar esto- dijo señalando, sin separar los codos de la mesa, con ambas manos el centro de la sábana- Fiuuu- hizo un silbido cuando vio que Faye llevaba puesto lo que le había comprado- Y espero que valga cada woolong que gasté- refiriéndose a ella con la mirada- Por qué no pienso irme de aquí sin obtener lo que vine a buscar- finalizó.

Faye sin podérselo creer, no se movió, no podía reaccionar, su mente quedó en blanco, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. "Espera un momento" –cayó en cuenta de algo que por la sorpresa no había puesto atención-" Spike Spiegel pagó específicamente por mis servicios- pensó aterrorizada.

-Cuando gustes, romani- dijo Spike seductoramente sin cambiar su posición.

-No sé a qué diablos estás jugando, Spike- por fin reaccionó Faye- pero éste es mi trabajo y lo tomo muy enserio, si esto es una maldita broma de mal gusto de tu parte, será mejor que te vayas- le dijo seria, a un tono de alzar la voz, pero tratando de mantener el control, no lo iba a dejar verla descontrolarse, no señor.- o llamaré a seguridad-

-¿Te parece que vine a buscar problemas?- le respondió el ex asesino- Por el contrario mi fastidiosa Faye, vine aquí a encontrar lo que me prometen en el anuncio de la entrada: Relajación y placer totalmente garantizado- le dijo sarcástico- Así que haz tu trabajo- le ordenó- que según escuché decir, eres la mejor haciéndolo- le dijo en tono recriminatorio.

-No me jodas- le respondió Faye- Lárgate en serio, Spike ya te burlaste ahora vete-

-Nop- le dijo acomodándose boca abajo cubriéndose con la sabana- ya pagué por ti y no acepto devoluciones ni estupideces de tu parte, soy un cliente más, así que, HAZ TU MALDITO TRABAJO- le volvió a ordenar.

-Vete al diablo- le dijo la mujer casi al borde de la histeria, sin moverse de su lugar- Tienes una diabólicamente retorcida manera de joderme la vida, en verdad-

-Vamos Faye, no seas así- Aunque tengo entendido que puedes hacerlo, si me rechazas, tendré que levantar una queja contra ti frente a tu jefa, por discriminación a un cliente y te prometo que te fastidiaré más de lo que puedas aguantar-

-"Como si no me fastidiases lo suficiente, bastardo"- pensó Faye- No pienso hacerlo, así que puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la maldita gana- dijo determinantemente- última vez, LAR-GA-TE- señaló la puerta con el brazo. Conociéndolo todo aquello era una manera muy perversa de humillarla.

-Y por última vez- le repitó Spike- NO me iré hasta obtener _todo_ por lo que pagué- sentenció.

Entonces como una segunda iluminación la ojiverde, volvió a notar algo, el asesino no se iría.

-Bien- dijo por fin acercándose a él, dándose por vencida- "terminemos con está mierda lo antes posible"- pensó. Tomó un frasco de aceite con esencia suave, lo vertió en sus manos y las frotó entre sí para posteriormente comenzar a frotar la ancha espalda de Spike, sintió sus manos temblar, por lo nerviosa que estaba, pero a la vez, se estremeció por dentro, al primer contacto con los músculos del hombre que tantas veces al cerrar sus ojos, había imaginado tocar- "Mierda"- se recriminó a sí misma- Sólo para que estemos claros- le dijo en voz firme- esto no tendrá un_ final feliz_- le puntualizó, comenzando a frotar en círculos la espalda del hombre. Pero sintió como Spike se medio enderezaba de su posición y rápidamente la tomó por la muñeca derecha apretándola firmemente.

-Lo siento querida- le apretó fuerte- pero eso no es negociable- le dijo seductoramente- No para mí…- luego sin soltarla le aflojó el amarre- Trátame como cualquier otro de tus clientes, tengo ése derecho, no pienses demasiado sólo relájate y hazlo que normalmente haces- le dijo con mirándola a los ojos, tan penetrantes que Faye sintió como sus rodillas temblaban, y esa mirada la atravesó.

-De acuerdo, pero sigo sin creer que realmente lo quieras- le dijo la ojiverde- No vayas a arrepentirte después-

-No lo haré, créeme- le dijo con la misma intensidad de antes, la miró a los ojos por unos segundos más y después la soltó, para dejarla continuar su trabajo.

Si él estaba tan dispuesto a jugar así con ella, entonces ella iba a disponerse también a disfrutarlo, lo había hecho antes con otros clientes, podría hacerlo ahora. En el juego del placer podían jugar dos.

-"No lo arruines"- se regañó a sí misma.

Al verse soltada, Faye puedo continuar con su trabajo. Frotó por unos minutos más la espalda de Spike con ambas manos, hacia círculos en ambos lados de la espina dorsal del asesino, tomó un poco más de aceite y frotó ahora desde ambos lados de la cadera con movimientos largos hacia arriba hasta llegar al cuello, lo repitió lentamente una y otra vez, podía sentir sus manos quemarse entre la espalda musculosa del hombre, se detuvo esta vez en el cuello y con sus pulgares comenzó a rozar desde el inicio del cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo del sedoso pero rebelde cabello de Spike, lo escuchó gemir discretamente, repitió los movimientos varias veces más. Luego se alejó de él y con más aceite en sus manos, se acercó ésta vez hacia los tobillos de su compañero. Masajeándolos uno a la vez después, comenzó a subir por sus pantorrillas alisándolas con sus manos apretándolas suavemente en cada movimiento, por su parte Spike se estaba dejando llevar en cada paso, era como un baile marcado por el ritmo de las manos de Faye y lo estaba disfrutando.

Faye continuó subiendo hacia los muslos del ex asesino, tomando con ambas manos primero uno y después el otro, frotó suavemente, para ser sinceros comenzaba a olvidarse del nerviosismo yéndose éste para dejar paso a la excitación, sentir los fuertes muslos de Spike le hacía sentir un hormigueo por debajo de su propio ombligo. Duró unos minutos más, lento fuego que comenzaba a quemarlos a ambos.

-Date vuelta- le ordenó Faye a su cliente, mientras le ayudaba a sostener la sabana a la altura de la cadera para que no se le cayera con el movimiento, una vez boca arriba Spike pudo apreciar lo concentrada que estaba la romani en su trabajo, detestaba admitirlo, pero era muy buena, en ello.

Con más aceite en sus manos repitió cada uno de los movimientos anteriores, pero ésta vez en el pecho y abdomen del caza recompensas, ella se sintió desfallecer, el contacto con el abdomen duro y marcado lleno de cicatrices que marcaban a su vez la historia del hombre, la hizo recordar cuantas veces atrás deseo poder recorrer cada cicatriz, cada línea de piel. Ésta vez era ella la que se tomaba su tiempo observándolo admirándolo de cerca, en cada dedo sentía la fibra de cada musculo, la firmeza de cada cicatriz, que ya sea por una bala, una puñalada o un rasguño, eran heredadas en la piel del Spiegel.

Observó su rostro y éste ya había cerrado los ojos hace rato, aprovechó para colocarse a la cabeza de Spike que permanecía inmóvil, se inclinó sobre él, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa a cada lado de la cabeza del peli verde, de tal manera que sus senos quedaban justo a la altura de la frente de Spike, éste al sentirlos cerca junto con el aliento de Faye, abrió los ojos, escuchando el latir del corazón de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus manos recorrer camino entre sus sienes, su barbilla y su cuello, tan atenta estaba en lo que hacía que no notó la mirada fija del hombre sobre ella, a éste la vista le era por demás prometedora casi hinoptizante. No puedo más, en esa posición con su brazo derecho agarró con fuerza la nuca de Faye para obligarla a inclinarse más hacía el sin levantarse de su lugar logró alcanzar su boca, besándola sorpresivamente. Faye casi chilló al sentir la lengua del ex asesino en su boca, pero no hizo por separarse, lo dejó que la besara, pero nada más. Al sentir la necesidad de aire se separaron, pero Spike aún tenía tomada a la ojiverde por la nuca, indescifrablemente quería más.

-No aún no- le dijo la romani al darse cuenta sus intenciones, tomó a Spike por la muñeca y se liberó. El iba a protestar pero ella no lo dejó- Shhhh- puso su dedo índice en los labios del inconforme.

Luego tomó más aceite para dirigirse hacia los pies de Spike, masajeó con sus pulgares primero uno después el otro, tomándose su tiempo para dicha tarea. Subió hacia sus espinillas rozándolas, con sumo cuidado, luego subió sus manos hacia los muslos firmes de su compañero, masajeando en círculos luego en líneas largas cada uno el tiempo que merecían. A estas alturas tanto ella como él estaban preparados para lo que iba a venir. El endurecido, ella húmeda.

Subió un poco más por sus muslos a la altura de cada ingle sin quitar la sabana de encima del miembro de Spike, le rozó con los dedos, luego con la mano entera, le escuchó gemir, Faye muy a su pesar, sonrió satisfecha mientras en cada roce, lo veía gemir sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar tan bien como hasta ahora por las sensaciones provocadas a cada acto de la romani. Repitió los movimientos un par de veces y luego se detuvo para no hacerlo explotar.

-¿Sabes lo que sigue verdad?- le preguntó la peli violácea.

Spike abrió los ojos y la miró embelesado, sintiendo que si ella no lo hacía, él mismo la iba tomar de todas formas. Entonces asintió con la cabeza, ésta vez sin decir una sola palabra, porque aunque Faye nunca lo supiera, su compañero no quería arruinar el momento. Entonces ante la no verbal afirmación, la ojiverde se dispuso a hacer lo que ya había hecho varias veces antes para ayudarse con otros clientes cuando así lo requerían, pero con la gran diferencia de que es en realidad y no sólo su imaginación el tener al Spiegel en aquella mesa, dispuesto para ella. Ése pensamiento la humedeció aún más.

Con su compañero aún mirándola con aquellos ojos que marcaban excitación, le sonrió actuando de manera seductora mientras se dirigía unos centímetros lejos de la mesa, tomó de un condón envuelto en un sobre color metálico del contenedor que había sobre un esquinero, se acerco de nuevo a la mesa y puso el condón aún en su sobre la mesa de masajes junto al lado derecho de la cadera de Spike. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima se sintió extasiada, se llevo ambas manos sobre sus propias caderas y sin quitarse la prenda que hacía de minifalda y por debajo de ella comenzó a deslizar la pantaleta quitándosela, dejándola caer al suelo ante un atónito Spike, que la devoraba ansioso con la mirada. Y pudo ver lo que le ofrecía, la vio parada con esa prenda de encaje verde tapándole casi nada transparentando depilado su monte de Venus, quedó hechizado ante tal visión.

Faye continuo lo suyo, sin decir palabra, se subió a la mesa quedando a horcajadas sobre él, aun dejando la sabana como única barra entre sus intimidades, pero fue en escasos segundo puesto al sentarse cómodamente encima de él para ajustarse, quitó despacio la tela tirándola al piso, rozando con ello la endurecida virilidad de Spike que no le quitaba la vista de encima, acto seguido abrió el sobre del condón y puso éste con facilidad debido su vasta experiencia sobre el miembro de su compañero, y éste gimió, tomándola con sus fuertes manos por la cadera levantándola ligeramente para penetrarla, sin poder contenerse. Esta vez ambos gimieron de placer, él al sentir su humedad envolviéndolo, ella al sentirse invadida por su dureza. Cada uno en sensaciones diferentes pero con el mismo fin, conectados no sólo física sino emocionalmente.

El Spiegel dominando el ritmo con sus manos sobre ella, sin facilitarle nada más que el mero placer en cada embestida, observándola con ojos fijos llenos de lujuria y ella la ojiverde con mirada vidriosa desfalleciendo de electricidad, siguió así un rato, pero el asesino quería más. Sin detener sus movimientos se enderezó quedando sentado sobre la mesa, acercándose los senos de Faye, ésta lo tomó por la nuca ya perdida entre las olas de la excitación y perdió también el control, Spike con las manos n la espalda de ella, le desabrochó el sostén quitándoselo en un solo movimiento experto, la dejó expuesta ante él, se llevó un pezón a la boca, lo lamió, lo mordió, lo besó y luego el otro, turnándose a cada rato entre uno y otro hambriento de sus senos.

-Ahh, Spike- soltó en un gemido sin poder contenerse.

-Tranquila, Faye, déjame hacer _MI trabajo_- le respondió entre susurros. Inmediatamente dirigió sin detener sus rítmicos movimientos entre ambas caderas, hacia la tela que aun llevaba puesta la ojiverde y por debajo de la tela visualizando su rozada feminidad, encontró con sus dedos el punto grueso que lleva a toda mujer al placer, lo masajeó, haciendo gemir más a Faye, que aceleró sus movimientos, siguió masajeando su clítoris, hasta que la llevó a la cima y pudo comprobarlo al sentir a la romani tensarse hacia atrás, mientras que su miembro era envuelto entre los involuntarios espasmos consecuentes de las paredes de la estrecha Faye. Estuvieron así otro rato subiendo y bajando entre burbujas, hasta que la peli violácea gritando su nombre obtuvo su segundo premio consecutivo. Abrazándolo fuertemente, con sus piernas temblando. Él segundos después obtuvo también el cielo, soltando su semilla en la cubierta de látex, pero no por eso menos placentero, por el contrario.

Así los dos quedaron ganadores en el juego de los cuerpos, se quedaron así abrazados sin despegarse por unos segundos más. Cuando terminaron Faye se zafó de el bajándose de la mesa así expuesta como estaba, recogió sus prendas tiradas del piso.

-Puedes tirar la basura en el bote junto a la mesa- le dijo señalado dicho objeto- Cuando estes listo sal por la puerta por la que entraste- sin darle tiempo a replica salió de la sala, pidiendo a Dios, que Spike no la siguiera. Y éste no lo hizo.

* * *

ESA NOCHE Faye salió temprano, por la puerta trasera del local, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca, dando bocanadas de ansiedad, iba de regreso a su departamento, cuando lo vio, vio a Spike recargado en la pared del callejón afuera del local, esperándola, con su actitud altiva, despreocupada como si nada hubiera pasado, se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido y se ruborizó. Spike caminó hacia ella.

-Te acompaño a casa- le ordenó.

Y ambos sin decir más tomaron el mismo rumbo bajo la luna hacia el departamento de Faye, para continuar su historia.

**FIN o ¿no?**

**Si quieren segunda parte dejen review. **


	2. 2 PENSANDO EN SERIO

**segundo one shot, continuación del anterior.**

**Situaciones subidos de tono.**

**Espero el final les guste, es algo que se me vino a la mente y me enterneció imaginármelo, lean y me entenderán.**

**CADA PIEZA EN EL AMOR **

**2. PENSANDO EN SERIO**

Al mañana siguiente Spike sintió la luz del sol reposar sobre su frente, había amanecido. Se dejó llevar por el aroma de la Valentine impregnado en la almohada y las sabanas blancas. Aumentando el placer de relajarse como hace mucho no lo hacía, miró a la mujer a su lado, desnuda boca abajo, con la sabana a la altura de la cadera, la miró con admiración, recorrió con la mirada la espina dorsal de porcelana, su espalda limpia pura a diferencia de la suya, llena de cicatrices. En complicidad con la mirada dirigió su mano izquierda deslizando sus dedos sobre la columna de la peli violácea, la sintió moverse ligeramente y dar un respingo pero Faye no se despertó. La suavidad de la piel le hizo estremecerse y lucho contra su lujuria para no despertarla, la hubiera tomado de nuevo, pero prefirió dejarla descansar, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior desde que llegaron al departamento de la romani, no le había dado tregua, apenas cerrada la puerta se abalanzó contra ella, le quitó la ropa y le hizo el amor una otra vez, como sus cuerpos les permitieron, la última vez hasta hace un par de horas, en que la mujer se quedó dormida, cansada por la excesiva _actividad física_.

-"Dormida, luces como un ángel"- pensó Spike mientras jugaba con el cabello de Faye con sumo cuidado- "Si tan sólo despierta, fueras igual de angelical, pero eres todo lo contrario"- bufó en su pensamiento. La Faye que tenía enfrente descansando, era la clara oposición de la Faye con la que diariamente había convivido en la Bebop, en el pasado. – "Llámame lunático, pero eres justo lo que necesito"- Spike comenzó a reflexionar.

Al principio Spike se sintió un poco inseguro con respecto a la reacción que tendría Faye al verlo, le tomó todo un año, primero, averiguar en donde estaba la romani, segundo, juntar el dinero suficiente para permitirse ser un cliente más de ése club de masajes y tercero, lo más importante, reunir el valor necesario para llegar sin culpas a su cometido. Tratar de ser de nuevo parte de la vida Faye. El impulso de encontrarla fue inexorable, el saber que Faye era parte de su vida de alguna u otra manera lo sorprendió, pensó en ella cuando regresó a la Bebop, pero se limitó a esperar por ella, esperanzado a que como siempre cada que la ojiverde se iba de la nave que llamaba su hogar, regresaría sea cual sea el tiempo que le llevara, pero siempre regresaba. Sin embargo, la paciencia de Spike que de por si era poca, se acabo antes de lo previsto y decidió entonces, que si ella no iba a él, él iría con ella, para ser parte de su vida de nuevo, así lo quisiera Faye o no.

Miró el reloj posado en el pequeño mueble junto a la cama, dio un respingo, quería disfrutar en su totalidad el día y de paso la siguiente noche con Faye, pero no quería forzarla a nada, no por el momento, convencerla de dejarlo regresar con ella era una tarea compleja, pero no imposible, despacio sin prisas lograría su premio. Con cuidado para no despertarla, se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y así desnudo se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría, mientras hacía tiempo a que la romani despertase.

Minutos después Faye comenzó a sentir un ligero frío en la espalda, así adormilada y sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada, tentó la cama y sintió las sabanas frías también sin nadie junto a ella. Entonces reaccionó, como un rayo de luz se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, Spike en la mesa de masajes, Spike dentro de ella, Spike en esperándola en el callejón obscuro, Spike y ella en su departamento, Spike encima de ella una y otra vez hasta casi el amanecer.

-"El maldito es insaciable"- pensó divertida pero con un rubor en las mejillas reflejo de un ligero pudor. Entonces Faye se enderezó, quedó sentada con la sábana cubriéndole el pecho. Pasó una mano por su cabeza para aplacar el cabello rebelde de la mañana. Miró el reloj y suspiró, ya era avanzada la mañana. Después con la mirada recorrió su propia habitación y se horrorizó al no encontrar nada, ni una pista de la estancia de Spike aquella noche, no encontró su ropa a simple vista, lo que logró enfadarla consigo misma y con él también.

-"Idiota, idiota"- se dio un par de golpes con la palma de su mano en la frente, regañándose a sí misma- "Lo sabía, el maldito consiguió lo que quería y se largo"- volvió a bufar en su mente. La historia de su vida estaba acostumbrada, pero al tratarse del Spiegel, sí que dolía. – "El muy hijo de puta"- se sintió entristecer y así como estaba apretó más la sabana contra su pecho, desquitando parte de su frustración, la cual no duró mucho pues pudo escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Espero no te importe, tomé la primera toalla que encontré- le sonrió.

Faye dirigió la mirada en dirección al dueño de aquella voz y lo vio ahí parado en la puerta del baño con su cara de idiota sonriéndole, con una toalla blanca frotando su cabello, fuera de eso, estaba sin vergüenza alguna mostrándose ante ella completamente desnudo. Lo recorrió con la mirada entre sorprendida, nerviosa y molesta, admirando ese cuerpo de mármol bronceado. Spike se acercó unos pasos más con firmeza y se detuvo al borde de la cama frente a la peli violácea.

-¿Por qué esa cara, te juro que no me acabe el agua caliente?- le provocó- ¿o estás molesta porque no te espere? Si es eso no hay problema, con gustó volveré a ducharme contigo- le guiñó el ojo de manera seductora.

-Eres increíble- le contestó molesta ante aquella insinuante mirada.- Eres un cínico bastardo-

-Buenos días a ti también, Faye- le respondió sarcástico, pero sin moverse de su lugar dejando la toalla húmeda reposar alrededor de su cuello y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Después de unos segundos de mutuo análisis emocional, volvió a romper el silencio- ¿Y bien que quieres hacer hoy?- le dijo observándola detenidamente. Así como estaba la ojiverde, se le antojaba de sobremanera, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, sabiéndole desnuda bajo las sabanas, reflejando la luz del sol que entraba de la ventana de la habitación sobre su piel blanca- O prefieres que darte dentro de esa cama batiéndote conmigo todo el día, está bien por mi- la recorrió con la mirada desnudándola con el recorrido. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, no iba a dejar esa habitación antes de un nuevo _revolcón_.

-Lamento arruinarte el momento- le dijo Faye desde su posición- Pero antes de que sigamos con ésta grata reunión- dijo en tono sarcástico- Me puedes decir ¿qué significa todo esto?- hizo una seña circular con la mano.

-No entiendo- respondió fingiendo el Spiegel. Por supuesto que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-¡Joder, sabes perfectamente de qué diablos estoy hablando!- Faye se exaltó un poco- No quiero _esto_- lo señaló con su dedo índice. Que desde la perspectiva de Spike apuntaba hacía su parte baja. Así que bromeó.

-Pues disculpa si te malentendí- le respondió frustrado el ex asesino- Pero ¡_esto!_- señalando con ambas manos hacía su masculinidad posada poco más abajo de la altura de su cadera- Es exactamente lo que querías, hasta hace un par de horas- finalizó.

Lo que sintió a continuación fue el choque de la almohada que ocupó minutos antes contra su rostro. Al quitar la almohada pudo mirar a una muy, pero muy sonrojada y molesta Faye.

-¡Imbécil!- le soltó la romani- Me refiero a esto- señaló con la misma mano en ambas direcciones a donde se encontraban cada uno- Tu y yo- se quedó callada esperando la reacción de su compañero, después continúo- Siendo compañeros sexualmente compatibles-

-Ah, te refieres a esto- dijo Spike imitando el movimiento que Faye hizo con anterioridad- Según lo veo, no tiene nada de malo, somos un par de adultos, jodidamente problemáticos que disfrutan de los placeres del sexo, porque admítelo Romani, tu y yo juntos- soltó un silbido corto- nos quemamos el uno al otro- Miró a la ojiverde a los ojos- De haber sabido que entre nosotros íbamos a tener el mejor sexo que he probado, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo antes- finalizó.

Y es que era verdad, el Spiegel desde hace mucho no se sentía tan bien al estar con alguien, el sexo casual era una cosa, pero hacer el amor con Faye Valentine, bueno, digámoslo así, nunca se imaginó que esa frustrante mujer, la que le sacaba enojos y se metía en problemas de los que él tenía que rescatarla a veces, le proporcionaría la calidez, la pasión y el éxtasis que hacía mucho no probaba y que aún más no quería dejarla ir.

Por su parte Faye, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tiempo atrás hubiera pensado que se trata de una estúpida broma de mal gusto de su compañero, pero viéndolo ahí parado frente a ella, desnudo y vulnerable, sabía que las palabras de Spike estaban entonadas de verdad, se sintió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo volvió a entrar en ella un miedo, que no resultaba fácil de omitir. El sexo es magnífico, pero nada más ¿y si Spike no quisiese algo más?, ¿si para él era el inicio de un acuerdo mutuo de sexo libre de compromisos? Eso estaba muy lejos de lo que Faye en realidad quería, era más de lo que podría soportar, porque aunque el trato era por demás tentador, a la larga como siempre en todo lo que respecta a ella y el ex asesino, Faye saldría perdiendo, tontamente porque lo seguía amando. No iba a permitir que la lastimara otra vez, era mejor cortar todo de tajo, antes de que si libido y su poca voluntad para con él, hablasen por ella.

-Eso no lo niego- dijo seriamente la peli violácea- No puedo negar que lo de anoche fue, _electrizante_- pasó saliva- pero no me puedo permitir, que esto se vuelva sólo exclusivamente sexual, ya no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que me rompas… rompan- se corrigió- de nuevo el corazón, ya he tenido suficientes experiencias y nada bueno ha salido de ello, debo pensar en serio lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida; fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida desde que recuerdo y me alegro de que haya sido contigo, pero ¡Diablos Spike!- expresó- si es sólo eso lo que quieres, entonces será mejor que te vayas, vete y déjame aquí, finge que nunca me encontraste y no vuelvas nunca- Agachó la cabeza apretando una vez más las sabanas contra sí misma, dejando oculto su rostro para que Spike no pudiera verle el rostro entristecido.

De pronto sintió como Spike saltaba sobre la cama quedando frente a ella, acercando se para tocarla, con una mano en la barbilla de la mujer, hizo que lo mirara.

-¿En verdad es lo que quieres, que me olvide de todo y que me vaya?- le preguntó en un casi susurro, acercándose a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-No- respondió Faye con firmeza- Lo que realmente quiero, no estoy segura de que estés dispuesto a dármelo, quiero que me ames- le susurró y ella también se acercó a él, sólo unos milímetros de espacio personal los separaba- Ámame, Spike Spiegel- Lo besó.

Ambos se besaron como si de su supervivencia se tratase, Spike la tomó del cabello a la altura de la nuca y la jaló más contra si para profundizar el besó, Faye gimió en respuesta al acto cometido, buscaron un largo rato la lengua del otro, trazando en ellos el sabor de quienes apasionados por naturaleza, actúan en falsa frialdad para su protección. La pasión rodeo sus bocas y comenzaba a envolver sus cuerpos también. Pero antes de que fuera más difícil despegarse la peli violácea rompió el beso, empujando ligeramente pero con fuerza el pecho a Spike.

-"Maldición, Faye"- le maldijo mentalmente el hombre, por haberle frustrado lo que debía continuar.

-Por favor, Spike- le nombró tibiamente- No juegues conmigo ahora, me encantaría poder aceptar así como así un contrato sexual, pero la verdad es que no puedo, te amo demasiado pero reciente independencia me impide renunciar a mi derecho de exigirte un compromiso a cambio- le dijo en tono serio, acariciando con sus finos dedos los pectorales de Spike- Lo que más quiero es que me ames y si no puedes hacerlo es tu oportunidad, para irte- giró el rostro hacia el otro lado ocultando su vulnerabilidad, iba a ponerse de pie, pero Spike la sujetó de la cintura y la volvió a tumbar a en la cama, así como estaban desnudos, Faye pudo sentir de nuevo la firmeza de Spike entre sus caderas.

-Entonces te diré lo que yo quiero- le dijo Spike tumbándose completamente encima de ella clavándole la mirada- Te quiero a ti Faye Valentine- la besó de nuevo, esta vez despacio pero con igual pasión, después se separo para volverla a mirar- Maldita seas Faye, desde que regresé, no, mucho antes de siquiera irme, te metiste en mi mente como una maldita punzada, que me jode durante todo el puto día, más aún, te me metiste tanto que incluso invadiste mis sueños- le dijo a una atónita romani- Primero no lo entendía, después estaba reacio a creerlo, hasta que acepté que ocuparas un espacio en vida, pero debía resolver primero mi pasado, cuando regresé, tu ya te habías ido, esperé por ti todo este año y cuando no regresaste temí haberte perdido, entonces decidí venir a buscarte y aquí me tienes, rendido ante ti, buscándote dispuesto a no dejarte ir otra vez- le sentenció. Pronto quitó la sabana que estorbaba entre ellos, quedando completamente juntos, sintiendo la temperatura del otro.

-Spike, yo…- iba a decir algo pero el aludido la interrumpió.

-Shhh- le besó el cuello- Aún no he terminado- le susurró en el oído y posteriormente le lamió y le dio un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, lo que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera, retorciéndose hacia él, mezclando sus intimidades con más intensidad- Abré las piernas- le ordenó otra vez al oído aprovechando el movimiento de Faye, ésta sin poner resistencia perdida entre las palabras de Spike y lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, cedió. Entonces de un movimiento rápido e intenso entró en ella. Y ella gimió al instante, por el placer.

-Mírame- le dijo Faye- No es justo que aproveches lo fácil que pierdo la voluntad ante ti- sintió otra embestida y otra.

-Lo creas o no- le dijo Spike con un empujón más y otro más despacio- Hace mucho que también perdí la mía por ti- continúo con sus movimientos firmes en ella, lento y profundo, lo humanamente posible, sin desesperarse, quería que ella lo sintiera, que lo disfrutara, era una forma de ayudarse para hacerle entender a la ojiverde, lo que estaba sintiendo. Una conexión, que más allá del acto físico también era espiritual, Spike comenzaba a sospechar que lo que Faye le pedía no estaba muy lejos de cumplirse.- ¡Oh Faye, me estás matando!- exclamó ante una nueva embestida y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos – Siénteme- le ordenó en un susurro- debes saber que no te miento, no soy el mejor de los hombres, pero si te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no fastidiar esto- la embistió esta vez con mayor fuerza- Por ambos- aumentó la velocidad no podía contenerse por mucho. Y así fue, ante los gemidos de Faye y las veces que lo llamaba por su nombre, ambos llegaron al clímax, disfrutando uno del otro bajo las contracciones involuntarias de los dos. Sincronizados.

Sin separarse y así como estaban Spike recargó su frente sobre la de Faye, recuperando en lento sus respiraciones, cerrando los ojos para componerse, pero momentos después volvieron a sostener la mirada incrédulos de la pasión que nacía entre ellos y el amor que surgía emergente de la represión de tanto tiempo. Esperaron demasiado tiempo. Pero ya no, de ahora en adelante aprovecharían cada minuto el uno del otro, tenían que pensar en serio, por su futuro.

-Te amo también, pero debemos hacer un trato- le dijo el peli verde- Yo me quedó contigo si tu prometes no volver a huir de mi, Romani- y la besó de nuevo.

-Es un trato- le respondió sonriente la ojiverde- Debemos de pensar en serio nuestra vida juntos, después de todo, no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes- sentenció entre risas la mujer.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, _anciana_, tú eres la que estás en tus ochentas, los años que estuviste congelada también te cuentan- se burló de ella. Entonces Faye lo empujó sobre la cama.

-¿Ah, sí?- se rodó para quedar encima de él- Voy a enseñarte lo que una _anciana_, puede hacer-

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron un segundo round y un tercero antes de que el hambre los obligara a salir de aquella habitación.

* * *

TRES AÑOS DESPUES…

-Fiu- silbó Spike- Sabes algo amiguito, debo agradecerte- le dijo al bebé de seis meses de edad que Faye acababa de amamantar, la mujer miró al peli verde y enarcó una ceja intrigada ante dicho comentario, sin preocuparse Spike tomó al bebé en brazos, para dejar que su esposa terminara de limpiarse el pezón que acababa de servir de chupón- Gracias a ti, Mike Spiegel- le dijo al bebé- El busto de mamá es _enooormeee_- exageró la expresión y vio como el bebé sonreía como si entendiera de que iba el comentario- Y PAPÁ LO DISFRUTA MUCHO- le giñó un ojo a su hijo-

-¡Que idiota eres, Spike!- atinó a decir la ojiverde ligeramente sonrojada, aunque en el fondo se sintió orgullosa del comentario, haciendo gala de su vanidad-

-Y papá cada día está más enamorado de mamá- le dijo al niño en brazos, ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Desde ése reencuentro hace tres años, decidieron vivir juntos hasta que un año después decidieron casarse, para aquel entonces Spike le pidió (prohibió, exigió) amablemente a Faye que dejara de trabajar en aquel club de masajes, ésta a regañadientes aceptó y más tardó en darle las gracias a la Madame que en lo que consiguió otro empleo en un restaurante-bar de élite sirviendo tragos detrás de la barra, un trabajo tranquilo que le pedía medio tiempo, el tiempo restante se lo dedicaba a ella y a Spike, éste por su parte se convirtió en detective privado y continuaba haciendo trabajos simples con Jet, sin que ambos arriesgaran sus vidas como antes, puesto que ahora Faye les patrocinaba tremendos regaños, ya que al año siguiente tendrían otras responsabilidades. Una responsabilidad en especial con el nombre de Mike (Michael) Spiegel, que llegó a casa hace cinco meses. Tanto Spike como Faye tomaban turnos para cuidar del pequeño cuando uno no podía estaba el otro y a veces incluso con la ayuda de Jet o Ed.

Faye se acercó a sus hombres, con una sonrisa, besó a su hijo en la mejilla cuando éste sonreía y después besó a Spike en los labios, un beso tierno, pero lleno de amor y él la abrazó. Tenía en ambos brazos la felicidad hecha en dos personas, la mujer que amaba y su hijo. Una familia la que jamás pensó tener, al menos no con Faye, pero que ciego estaba, sólo ella nadie más, le podía dar tantas satisfacciones.

Ahora las cosas aunque difíciles para estos padres principiantes, eran más excitantes cuando estaban juntos.

**FIN ONE SHOT 2**

**Dejen review y sus sugerencias para el siguiente shot.**


End file.
